


Defiance

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock, thrown out of paradise, he must find his true worth, and look elsewhere for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

Art by: Elfqueen55

 

Thrown out from my world due to different views.

I now seek my own true worth, looking for clues.

Who am I but my own man?

If I cannot succeed there, than perhaps here I can.

Amongst the flock of sheep, which I do not follow.

A lone man shall come forth, if not today, tomorrow.

Across the room, he sees me, he somehow sees my plight.

As he carries me to worlds unknown, I have found true light.

  
C

 

 

 

 


End file.
